1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic bed and more particularly, to a rubber wire bed which is associated with a vibration motor and intermittent hitting plate for a plurality of tensible tubular wires for manipulating the tissues of the human body reclining thereon. The therapeutic bed is utilized by the human being particularly, the pneumatic or lumbago patient, for massaging any desired regions of the human body lying prone thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of therapeutic beds are well known in the art which use air bags or water containers. However, since these air bags or water containers bulge at their central portion, a body lying thereon becomes unstable. Furthermore, because air and/or water is displaced when pressure is applied thereto, the pressure force from these bags or containers is not concentrated at the desired regions of the body such as joints, bones, or muscles of human body which require therapeutic assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,864 issued to the present inventor discloses a therapeutic bed including a plurality of parallel wires for defining a bed floor. However, this therapeutic bed cannot desirably achieve the efficiency of the massaging effect of the present invention.